Eric Staal
| birth_place = Thunder Bay, ON, CAN | career_start = 2003 | draft = 2nd overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Carolina Hurricanes }} Eric Craig Staal (born October 29, 1984) is a Canadian ice hockey player and the captain of the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League. He is the older brother of Marc Staal, who is playing for the New York Rangers, Jordan Staal, who is playing for the Pittsburgh Penguins, and Jared Staal, who is playing for the AHL's Charlotte Checkers. Playing career Staal grew up playing minor hockey in his hometown of Thunder Bay, Ontario. He played AAA for the Thunder Bay Kings organization and led his Bantam team to an All-Ontario Championship in 1999-2000. After that season, Staal was selected in the 1st round (13th overall) in the 2000 OHL Priority Selection by the Peterborough Petes. Staal was selected second overall in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft by the Carolina Hurricanes, behind number 1 pick Marc-André Fleury. He had played for the Peterborough Petes of the OHL the year before, scoring 98 points in 66 games. He played his first season in the National Hockey League right after being drafted. In 2004, Staal played in the YoungStars game as part of the 2004 NHL All-Star festivities. He was named NHL Offensive Player of the Week (October 23–30, 2005). On October 28, 2005, Staal had his first career hat trick against the Philadelphia Flyers. He led the Hurricanes in points during the 2006 Stanley Cup Playoffs with 28 points as they won the Stanley Cup. Staal was fourth in voting for the Hart Trophy, which is the award for the NHL's most valuable player. On July 1, 2006, Staal signed a three year, $13.5 million contract with the Hurricanes. Staal made his first All-Star game appearance in 2007 NHL All-Star game in Dallas, where he scored the Eastern Conference's third goal. He and his younger brother Jordan Staal were members of the 2007 Canadian IIHF World Championship team that won gold in a 4-2 win against Finland in Moscow. On January 27, 2008, at the NHL All-Star Game in Atlanta, Staal recorded 2 goals and an assist. He was also awarded the MVP award for the event. On September 11, 2008, Staal signed a seven year, $57.75 million deal with the Hurricanes beginning in the 2009/2010 NHL season. Staal was slated to become a restricted free agent on July 1, 2009, but signed despite having 1 year at $5 million remaining on his former contract. On April 28, 2009, Staal capped an improbable comeback by scoring the series winning goal with 31.7 seconds remaining in the seventh game of Carolina's first round series with the New Jersey Devils. On May 8, 2009, Staal scored twice to earn 40 career postseason points and eclipse Ron Francis' franchise mark of 39. On January 20, 2010, Staal was named team captain, replacing Rod Brind'Amour who was named an alternate captain. Staal became the fifth captain since the team relocated to Raleigh. On January 18, 2011, Staal was named the captain of the 2011 NHL All-Star Game In Raleigh, North Carolina. Personal life Staal married his longtime girlfriend Tanya VandenBroeke on Friday August 3rd 2007. He has one son, Parker Lucas Staal, born September 22nd 2009. He and his wife are expecting their second child, due in December 2011. Awards and achievements *'2002–03': Top Draft Prospect Award (OHL) *'2002–03': Second All-Star Team (OHL) *'2002–03': First All-Star Team (CHL) *'2003–04': Played in the YoungStars Game (NHL) *'2005–06': Won Stanley Cup with Carolina Hurricanes, NHL 2nd All-Star Team *'2007': World Ice Hockey gold *'NHL All-Star Game appearances': 2007, 2008, 2009, 2011 *'2007–08': All-Star Game MVP *'2010': Olympic gold (Staal became the 23rd member of the Triple Gold Club)Triple Gold for Eric Staal, iihf.com, 28 February 2010. Records * Most hat tricks in 2008–09 - 4 * Carolina Hurricanes' franchise record for most hat tricks in a single season - 4 (2008–09) * Carolina Hurricanes' franchise record for most career post-season points - 43 Career statistics International play Canada }} Played for Canada in: *2007 World Championships (gold medal) *2008 World Championships (silver medal) *2010 Winter Olympics (gold medal) International statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1984 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes captains Category:Carolina Hurricanes draft picks Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:2010 Olympian Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:National Hockey League players with 100 point seasons Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Triple Gold Club Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick